


Moments

by Vrishchika



Series: Something New and Beautiful [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Happy Tony Stark, IronStrange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: How many moments does it take to know someone?





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, IronStrange has taken over my life. This is just something I cooked up in 30 minutes so there's not much plot. It's unbetaed, I apologise in advance for any errors.

'Thank you for saving him.' 

Peter's voice was soft, tentative but Stephen could sense the genuine gratitude in it. 

'I mean, I know you didn't do it for him... You probably saw what he would do... You didn't even know him but I just- just thank you.'

Stephen glanced at the subject of their conversation with a wry smile. Tony looked healthy; happier and brighter somehow. He was surrounded by people who adored him. Pepper was half asleep against his side. Colonel Rhodes had probably said something snarky to make Tony grin back challengingly. Nebula was hovering at Tony's back like she always did; unsure of her welcome but helplessly drawn to Tony's unconditional acceptance.

Peter and Rocket were arguing over a StarkPhone while Happy looked on with a grin.

Gamora had her feet on Tony's lap as she carelessly slept on, knowing the people around her would rather die than let her come to harm.

The one reality. Their victory. 

'How many moments does it take to know someone, Mr. Parker?' Stephen asked softly, not removing his eyes from the man who had loudly, boisterously become the center of their universe.

'Huh?' 

The Sorcerer Supreme smiled, 'How many moments does it take? To know someone. A thousand? Ten thousand?'

Peter shook his head, looking at him strangely, 'I don't know... But I think it never stops.'

Stephen glanced at the boy in question and recieved an uncertain smile in response, 'I mean, the process of trying to know someone... I don't think it ever stops. Because people keep changing and growing. Especially people like Mr. Stark, I think...' He trailed off with a sheepish smile.

Stephen arched a brow, 'Surprisingly insightful, coming from someone so young. I see why Tony's so proud of you.'

That blush of embarrassed pleasure was adorable, Stephen mused with a slight smile. He turned back to watching Tony and his smile slipped away. 

'The first thousand moments, I was too concerned about the Time Stone to care,' He confessed, sensing Peter's attention focus on him sharply. 'But it kept happening. He kept making stupid, senseless, RECKLESS choices to save lives. Sacrificed himself like he meant nothing to save you, me, Quill, even the Captain at one point.'

Stephen saw Peter flinch from the corner of his eye, the youthful face growing pale.

'When you see a man at his most desperate, weakest, strongest, his most broken; you understand him.' Stephen confessed quietly, 'You see his soul, see what he is truly capable off.'

'Dr. Strange?' Peter asked tentatively.

'Your mentor,' He began with an admiring smile, 'Is the strongest man I have ever met, Peter.' He caught Tony's gaze and kept it, enjoying the bright flare of curiosity in those expressive eyes. 'The Universe brought him to his knees, stripped him of everything he loved, and he still stood back up and fixed it.'

'Oh...' Peter said softly and he turned to look at the kid just as realization dawned, 'Oh.'

Stephen smirked, 'So you see, when I saved him, it wasn't just because I saw us winning.' He looked back at Tony just in time to see the man toss his head back and laugh freely.

'I saved him because I am a seflish man at heart.'


End file.
